Bleach Charas in Kinderserien
by Yamur
Summary: Irgendein Random Schwachsinn der mir in der U-bahn in den Kopf gekommen ist... ..i dont even know... xD Ich habe mich jetzt entschlossen, dass dies eine Ansammlung mehrer Kurzgeschichten sein sollen. Ein Einblick: Benjamin Blümchen (fertig), Teletubbies, die Schlümpfe, König der Löwen one-shot, Danny Phantom, Cosmo und Wanda usw.


note: obwohl yammy in diesem Kapitel benjamin blümchen ist, wird er so aussehen wie er normal aussieht also keine elefantenform... die anderen espada aber werden in tierform sein... bis auf wenige. ist nicht so als ob ich mir mühe damit gegeben hätte, also mit dem schreibstil und so. das ist eine crack-fic ohne sinn :D

Kapitel 1: Benjamin Blümchen

"Nach einem kurzen Webeclip gehts weiter"

*Man sieht Aizen an einer Torte herumfuchteln*  
"TÖÖÖÖÖÖRÖÖÖÖÖ!"  
*Yammy kommt hinter dem Vorhang hervor mit zusammengehaltenen Händen*  
*Aizen schaut auf*  
Yammy: "Ob meine bunte Lieblingstorte schon fertig ist?"  
Aizen: "Gleich Yammy. Hier, süüüüüüüüßes Konfetti!"  
*Aizen reicht Yammy eine Schale süßes Konfetti mit einem Löffel drin hin*  
*Yammy streut mit dem Löffel süßes Konfetti über die Torte und Aizen*  
*Aizen wischt mit den Händen das süße Konfetti von sich und lacht (WTF)*  
Yammy: "OH JA! Und jetzt mit neuen Espada Figuren zum sammeln!..."  
*Yammy springt auf die Torte, die sein Gewicht nicht hält und überall hinfliegt. Dabei ist Las Noches im Hintergrund*  
*Ulquiorra schwingt an einem Seil vorbei* (xD)  
Yammy:"...Und oho, Spielen!"  
*Aizen schwingt den Kochlöffel vor Yammy rum und bunter Glitzer kommt daraus und verwandelt Yammys rote Mütze in eine Kochmütze*  
Aizen:"Yammy Meisterkonditor!" (denkt sich: Was heißt hier Meisterkonditor, ich habe diese Torte gemacht. Und warum mache ich überhaupt eine Torte und das auch noch für Yammy?!)  
Yammy: "Meine Töröö-Torte! Aus der Konditorei Las Noches, Huceo Mundo."

Wer die Werbung nicht kennt: watch?v=mb_PqB-YGTQ

...Ich hab doch gesagt ich habe einen seltsamen Humor

Die Sendung beginnt. Yammy stampft aus der Tür, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Er tägt eine rote Mütze, ein rotes Hemd und blaue Hosen.  
"Töröö! Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag, Ulquiorra?"  
Ulquiorra kommt langsam, sehr langsam aus der Tür heraus. Das sonst so emotionslose Gesicht sieht sehr gequält aus. Doch schließlich reißt er sich zusammen und wir haben unseren guten alten Ulquiorra wieder, monotone Fratze. Er trägt ein knallgelbes Hemd ohne Ärmel und ebenfalls blaue Hosen.  
Ulquiorra steht ledeglich da, antwortet nicht.  
"Was wollen wir heute tun, mein Freund?"  
"... Ich bin nicht dein Freund und du bist auch nicht mein Freund. Freundschaft ist eine lächerliche Illusion der Schwachen die unter der Angst leiden zugrunde zugehen durch die Stärkeren."  
"Wie wärs, wenn wir bei den Tieren vorbeisehen und sichergehen, dass es ihnen gut geht? Das wird bestimmt ein TIERISCHER Spaß!"  
Ulquiorra starrt Yammy an mit monotoner Fratze. Und starrt ihn immer noch an. und immer noch. und immer noch. Eine ganze Weile ging das so, peinliche Stille in der Luft, Yammy strahlt Ulquiorrra dabei die ganze Zeit begeistert an.  
Im nächsten Moment standen sie bei den Tiergehegen.  
Ulquiorra: "...Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich stand gerade erst-"  
Yammy: HALLÖCHEN, MEINE FREUNDE!"  
Dort waren sie, in verschiedenen Gehegen. Im ersten Gehege, einem großen Aquarium schwamm der Hai Hallibel. Im zweiten Gehege schlief der Wolf Starrk, daneben lag gelangweilt der kleinere Wolf Lillinette. Ein Terrarium mit der Schlange Niotira die diabolisch zischte. Grimmjow der Panther der angriffslustig herumtapste, Barragan die Schildkröte die nichts tat, und Zommarie die Qualle die Qualle war waren ebenfalls in eigene Gehege untergebracht. Alle Tiere mit Hollow Löchern. Also waren sie irgendwie auch Hollows. Aber irgendwie auch Tiere weil das hier Benjamin Blümchen ist.  
Ulquiorra: "Warum bin ich eigentlich hier? Ich gehe."  
Genau in diesem Moment kommt der Bürgermeister Aizen vorbei, mit einem riesigen Schnurrbart im Gesicht.(in der Serie gibts ja so einen Bürgermeister) Und bleibt bei Ulquiorra stehen.  
"Ulquiorra, ich verlasse mich stets auf Sie und Yammy, dass sie ein Auge auf die Tiere meiner wunderschönen Stadt Las Noches werfen. Machen sie weiter so."  
Mit diesen Worten geht Aizen weiter.  
Ulquiorra: "Ai...Aizen-sama?!" Ulquiorra steht das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben: Augen weit aufgerissen, Mund offen.  
Nein, er durfte nicht weiter nachdenken, sonst würde er ausrasten. Ruhe bewahren, dass war sein Markenzeichen. Also beruhigte er sich wieder. Jedoch, egal ob Aizen-sama einen riesigen Schnurrbart im Gesicht trug oder nicht, er würde ihm gehorchen.  
"Also, Ulquiorra! schauen wir uns mal die Tiere an!"  
Ulquiorra seufzt, dann folgt er ihm. Aizen-sama hatte ledeglich verlangt dass er ein Auge auf die Tiere warf. Mehr würde er nicht tun.  
Das erste Gehege, Zommarie die Qualle.  
"Hiieeer, Fisch Fischi Fischi!"  
"...Das ist eine Qualle."  
"Hier, Qualli Qualli Qualli! Hier hast du Futter!"  
Hoffentlich ist das bald vorbei, denkt sich Ulquiorra.  
Das nächste Gehege, Barragan die Schildkröte.  
"Hallo Barragan! Och, ist Barragan nicht eindrucksvoll? Schildkröten werden 100 Jahre alt, ist das nicht unglaublich?"  
"Wir sind Arrancer, wir können nur an einem unnatürlichen Tod sterben. Sozusagen sind wir unsterblich."  
"Ahahahaha, ach Ulquiorra mein alter Freund, du und deine komischen Wirtze!"

Ulquiorra: "..."

Nun das Gehege von Nniotira, der Schlange:  
"Oh, sie nur! Nniotra lächelt uns heute so fröhlich an!"  
"Ich würde diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht als fröhlich beurteilen."  
"Ich denke, er will eine Umarmung! Komm her, Nniotira!"  
Yammy öffnet die Terrariumtür.  
Ulquiorra weicht mit Leichtigkeit aus, Yammy kann gerade mit Mühe der angreifenden Schlange entkommen und sie wieder ins Terrarium stecken. Wütend, da er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hat, zischt er nun lauter weiter.  
"Nniotira scheint verletzt von uns zu sein! Geben wir ihm erst mal Ruhe und kommen heute Nachmittag mit besonders köstlichem Futter vorbei um uns zu entschuldigen!"  
"..." Ulquiorra starrt Yammy mit monotonem Gesicht an.  
Das nächste Gehege, Hallibel der Hai.  
"Hier hast du Futter, meine liebe Hallibel."  
Yammy wirft Schinken in das Wasser, der Hai schnappt sich dieses und frisst es genüsslich auf. Danach macht sie Saltos aus dem Wasser.  
"Hallibel du kannst so tolle Saltos machen!"  
"Sensationel!"  
Ein Kamerra Blitz wird ausgelöst.  
Ulquiorra und Yammy drehen sich zu Syazzel um.  
"Seeeeeeensaaaaaaaaaaationellll!"  
Yammy winkt begeistert: "Hallo, Syazzel, schön dich anzutreffen!"  
"Ja guten Morgen liebe Leutchen. Diese Fotos werde ich in meinen neuen Bericht einfügen!"  
"Sensationell!"  
"Hey, das ist mein Spruch!"  
Als nächstes das Gehege mit Starkk und Lilinette, den Wölfen.  
"Hallo Lilinette und Starrk!"  
"Sensationell!" Kammeraknipsen.  
"Hier ist eure Portion Fleisch."  
Lilinette rennt begeistert zum Fleisch, Starkk jedoch macht keine Regung aufzuwachen.  
"Hey, Starrk? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
Yammy geht zu Starkk hin und rüttelt ihn. Lilinette versucht es ebenfalls.  
"Ich glaube Starrk geht es nicht gut! Wir müssen ihn zum Arzt bringen lassen!", sagt Yammy besorgt.  
"Sensationell!" Kammeraknipsen.  
"Was ist daran sensationell?!"  
"Die Sensation!"  
"..."-Ulquiorra  
"Ist dir niemals aufgefallen dass dieser Wolf immer schläft? Trottel."- Ulquiorra  
Yammy: "Oh."  
Und tatsächlich nachdem sie dass Gehege verlassen wacht Starkk schließlich auf und tapst zum Futter.  
Nun das letzte Gehege.  
Grimmjow, der Panther.  
"Nun, Grimmjow ist ein Rebelle, aber hat ein freundliches Herz wie jedes Tier. Gehen wir ins Gehege."  
"AHHAHAHAHHA, HALLO ULQUIORRA!"  
"...Können die Tiere jetzt auch noch sprechen?"  
"Mir ist die Schreibweise der Autorin langweilig geworden und da dachte ich mir ich brech mal ein paar Regeln! Los, fütter mich mein Diener! AHHAHHAHAH!"  
"Du..."  
Yammy:"Ein WUNDER! Grimmjow hat das Sprechen erlernt. Davon muss ich sofort Syazzel berichten! Das wird Schlagzeilen geben und jeder wird in den Zoo kommen wollen!"  
Yammy rennt hinfort.  
"Los, kratz mir den Dreck aus den Pfoten, AHAHHAHA!"

"..."

"Du, EMO! HHAHHA DIESES GELBE HEMD AN DIR AHAHAH!"

"..."

Schließlich rennt Grimmjow auf Ulquiorra los, zum Angriff. Dieser eicht ihm aus und gibt ihm einen Kick.  
"Au! Na warte du!"  
So beginnt ein Kampf und da diese Geschichte nicht komischer werden kann und ich keine Gewalt gegen Tiere hier haben will, verwandelt sich Ulquiorra in eine Fledermaus. So ist das Problem gelöst, ein Kampf zwischen Tieren ist was anderes. Ich muss stolz auf mich sein, nicht? So kämpfen sie eine Weile.  
Schließlich kommt Syazzel mit Yammy zurück. Yammy steht mit offenem Mund da, Syazzel klippst begeistert Fotos:  
"SENSATIONELL!"  
Yammy kann nicht weiter zusehen, da er in dieser FF das Gemüt von Benjamin Blümchen hat und ruft laut:  
"STOOOOOPPP!"  
So laut, dass die beiden augeblicklich aufhören und sich die Ohren zuhalten.  
Syazzel: "Awwww..."  
Yammy: "So ihr beiden kommt augeblicklich hier her, wir müssen reden! Ihr könnt euch doch nicht einfach so prügeln! Gewalt ist etwas schlechtes und wir wollen dass es dem anderen gut geht! Nun reicht euch die Hände. sagt Entschuldigung und dann ist alles wieder gut.  
Beide starren Yammy an. Wortlos. Und immer noch. Und immer noch. Und immer noch.  
Schließlich greifen die beiden ihn an.  
"Du weißt schon, dass wir aus einem Shonen-Manga kommen, der hauptsächlich aus Kämpfen und Gewalt besteht? Und wir sind die Bösewichte! Trottel!"  
Plötzlich trifft es Yammy wie einen Blitz und er war wieder der echte Yammy, Benjamin Blümchen Syndrom aus seinem Körper verschwunden.  
"Oah, was ging denn mit mir ab? Danke Leute."  
Ulquiorra und Grimmjow immer noch im Gemüt zu kämpfen, Yammy wütend darüber was mit ihm los war, Syazzel der immer noch in seiner alten Rolle feststeckt und Sensation will, zerstören den Zoo und die Gehege, die Tiere verwandelten sich wieder zurück in die normalen Espada und alle kämpfen gegen alle, es gibt einen riesigen Tumult.  
Derweilen steht Aizen auf einem Turm Las Noches, beobachtete das alles.  
Schließlich grinst er diabolisch.  
"Genau wie geplant."


End file.
